The End of Cillian Darcy's Time
The End of Cillian Darcy's Time is the series finale film after Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road (Series 10). It marks the final regular appearances of Shannon Flynn as the Thirteen Cillian Darcy. Sysnopsis The battle emarks Cillian lives has come to an end. Plot Cillian Darcy (Shannon Flynn) learns from the psychic alien Ood that her nemesis Eion Moore will shortly return, heralding "the end of time itself". On present day Earth, a cult loyal to Eion attempt to resurrect him; Eion's ex-companion, Tully Alford (Dan Hedaya), sabotages the ceremony, however, and the Master is brought back suffering from constant hunger but also having gained incredible strength and speed along with energy projection from his constantly expending energy, he manage to take over Tully's body. Cillin attempts to trace Eion, on Christmas Eve, and encounters his friends Bolton Smiley (Tachia Newall), Karla Bentham (Ellie Paskell), Danielle Harker (Lucy Dixion) and Paul Langley (Thomas Milner), to whom Cillian explains a prophecy that he is to die soon. Cillian tracks Eion to wastelands outside of London. Cillian discovers that the sound is not a symptom of Eion's insanity but something implanted in him from outside. But before Cillian can learn more, Eion is abducted by troops and placed in the custody of billionaire Joshua Naismith (David Harewood). Bolton, Karla, Danielle and Paul is repeatedly warned by an apparitional woman in white (Claire Bloom) to arm himself to protect the Doctor before joining him in the TARDIS with Phillip Ryan (Dean Smith), Aleesha Dillon (Lauren Thomas), Michaela White (Zaraah Abrahams) and Ross McCain (Sophie McShera). They travel to the Naismith estate where they discover Naismith is in possession of an alien "Immortality Gate" and has enlisted Eion to fix its programming. Aliens of the Vinvocci species reveal themselves and attempt to explain that the device is a simple medical device from their homeworld, but are unsuccessful. Eion ultimately uses the device to replace all of humankind with his DNA, creating a 'Master Race' where everyone looks and thinks like Eion; exceptions to this are Wilf, who is shielded from its effects, and Wilf's granddaughter Donna (Catherine Tate), a former companion of the Doctor who acquired Time Lord biological traits in an earlier adventure. The Master and his doppelgangers taunt the Doctor, who can only look on in horror. Cillian's friend Tasha Lem (Orla Bradly) arrived to Rescue them and send them to the Moon. Cillian concludes the Time Lords are using the crack and calling to him for help, from the pocket universe in which Gallifrey was trapped ("The Day of the Doctor"), from which they wish to escape. If Cillian answers the question and speaks his real name, the Time Lords will know they found the right universe and come through. However, this would also trigger a new Time War as the alien species gathered above will attack them, and Tasha will not let this happen: the planet will be destroyed whatever the cost. The Doctor asks its name, and she states "Trenzalore", the planet where he is to die ("The Name of the Doctor"). Cillian reveals to his friends he's used all of his twelve possible regeneration. He is therefore in his final, regeneration-less body. They are then brought to the Papal Mainframe—now the Church of the Silence, where the Doctor learns that during this protracted stalemate, a chapter of the Church broke away and tried to avert these events by killing him off in the past: by destroying his TARDIS ("The Big Bang") and engineering a child to kill him ("A Good Man Goes to War"). More immediately concerning, however, is the revelation that Tasha and her crew have been taken over by the Daleks, converted into "Dalek puppets". Cillian taunts Tasha, awakening her anger, and allowing her to resist the Dalek conditioning. They all escape and return to the planet, as the Dalek fleet receives reinforcements and masses for war. Lying that he won't send his mates back again, Cillian does so and thy returns to Earth as the siege of Trenzalore becomes an all-out war. As the centuries pass, most of the races depart or are destroyed, leaving only the Silence (with whom Cillian joins forces, putting aside their feud) and the Daleks. On the same day (from Karla's perspective), the TARDIS reappears; Danielle enters to find Tasha piloting the TARDIS. Noting "flying the TARDIS was always easy, it's flying the Doctor that I've never quite mastered", Tasha returns them to Rochdale in the past, as "no one should die alone", sending her to meet the now frail and senile Cillian at the point when Eion finally win control of the town. With nothing left, the Doctor goes out to face Eion in a final stand. His friends, unable to watch, returns to the crack and, through it, begs the Time Lords to save Cillian, urging it's owed to him for all he has done in his lives, the crack then closes. Cillian prepares to die outside, when the crack appears in the night sky. Regeneration energy flows from the crack and into the Doctor, granting him a new regeneration cycle and saving him from death. Cillian uses the excess energy of his regeneration to destroy the Daleks along with Eion. In the aftermath, The others finds Cillian, as a boy again, in the TARDIS console room. He explains this rejuvenation is a "reset" for the new regeneration cycle to begin and the changing of his form is taking a while to start up. He delivers a eulogy to his current form, and hallucinates a final farewell to his best friend and his half-sister, the first two people he met after his last regeneration. He then removes his bow tie, and drops it on the floor before abruptly regenerating into a new incarnation look alike Lindsay. After exclaiming he has "new kidneys" Cillian declares that the TARDIS is crashing and asks Clara if she knows how to fly it. Category:Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road Series Category:Cillian Darcy Time Journey Storylines Category:Movies